memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2100-2149 SFC
This page details the years 2100-2149 according to the timeline presented in the Spaceflight Chronology. 2100 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 1/00 : On Earth, the Centenary Conference looks at what the 22nd century will bring. ; stardate 1/00 : Proposed Cultural Exchange Program is a casualty of increasing acts of piracy. Likewise, the new Student Exchange Program is also stymied for security reasons. 2101 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 1/01 : Centauri Firing Range opens for use by the 11 members of the UFP. ; stardate 1/01 : President Harmon Axelrod ends his tenure as Federation President. ( ) ; stardate 0101.28 : The is destroyed at Canis Minoris XII after a running battle with a Romulan-crewed cruiser. Despite the Runemark s destruction, the vessel's crew were successful in severely damaging the Romulan ship. ( }}) 2102 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 1/02 : Federation tension continues to grow as reports from outlying sectors suggest these space pirates may be an organized, well-prepared force, not a loosely knit band of renegades. ( ) 2103 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' Starbase 1 is destroyed in a premeditated attack by seven Romulan ships. The Federation institutes a Mobilization Alert to bring all facilities to combat readiness for these "Space Pirates." As part of the Mobilization Alert, military escorts are given to all priority transports. 2104 Advanced laser weaponry, in development for eight years, is approved for use on all Horizon-class cruisers. UFP issues official report expressing grave concern regarding the Romulan threat and its effect on galactic life. 2105 ''Marshall''-class destroyer is rushed into service. This advanced fighting ship will be a prime defender of Federation territory in the event of war. Sectors 1-4 and 7-10 go to Code 1 Alert Status as the Romulan Empire continues its "hit and run" tactics. 2106 War with Romulan Empire begins as they advance on, and are confronted near, the Rigel star system. Warp drive ambulances are rushed into service as Federation casualties mount. 2107 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 1/0712.25 : The Battle of Nu Chalcedonis: 's 12th Strike Wing, with three full starship squadrons, is victorious over a disorganized Romulan Star Empire convoy in the Nu Chalcedonis star system during the Earth-Romulan War. The Starfleet forces decisively defeated the Romulans, destroying all their vessels while taking only light casualties. ( }}) War continues as Romulans penetrate interplanetary security of Sector 5B Mining complex, destroying this important Federation resource. 2108 War continues as Romulans kill 200,000 on Alpha Omega. Worst incident of the war. 2109 Romulan War ends with a decisive victory for Federation forces at the Battle of Cheron. Mantiev is settled, and the other three planets of the future Mantiev Colonial Association are settled within the next year. All these are founded by various groups from the Federation. It is their success that spurs the major wave of settlement 30 years later. ( }}) 2110 Galactic peace brings the beginnings of tremendous growth in industry and trade. Marcus van Diemen born. ( ) 2112 First 25 years of UFP has been "chaotic," official report states. But next 25 years find members "confident." Galactic Outreach Program resumes after ten year suspension. 2113 Membership of UFP reaches 100. The rebuilding of Starbase 1 is completed and is towed to original location. 2114 As an outgrowth of the Romulan War, a huge prototype Federation battle cruiser is completed and undergoes testing. It fails to meet requirements and is put in storage. 2115 In the Pyrlmiis star system, two inhabited planets are found on the same orbit, on a collision course. 2117 Top secret prototype spy ship is tested. It achieves warp 3.84, the highest velocity to date. 2118 Galactic Cultural Exchange begins bringing each world's heritage to other Federation members. 2119 Deneva Research Station opens and begins scientific investigation into transtater physics. 2120 Well-preserved remains of galaxy's oldest civilization, 7.5 billion years, is found. 2121 Starfleet Museum, repository for all major scientific and historical artifacts, is completed on Memory Alpha. 2122 Subspace radio introduced. This breakthrough has immediate and far-reaching impact on galactic security, trade and travel. 2123 The first interstellar liners, the , begin service between major UFP members. 2124 First evidence of extra-galactic life is discovered when an unknown probe is encountered by the USS Greyhound in Sector 24. 2125 The UFP's major space development complex, the huge Centauri Spaceworks, opens with contracts from many members. In the Triangle, the Mantiev Colonial Association is formed. All four planets are charter members. ( }}) 2126 UFP issues study showing interstellar tourism may eventually become the largest industry in the Federation. 2127 The largest supernova in recorded history occurs when the star Phi Puma blows up. In the process, the research ship Kepler is vaporized. Emanuel Tagore euthanizes his beloved wife, who was suffering and dying from Gualter's neuromyelitis but could not tolerate the chemical therapy. ( ) 2129 Small, privately-owned interplanetary pleasure craft become available to citizens of several star systems. On-going advancements in propulsion systems, computers and communications makes this possible. 2130 Captain James Smithson is dishonorably discharged from Starfleet in the first violation of the Prime Directive. ( ) 2131 Argelius II quickly becomes a favorite among the growing numbers of interstellar tourists for its scintillating nightlife. 2132 First unmanned interstellar cargo ships, the Boyden-class, begin plying the long-haul trade routes. Delta Research Station completed, drawing scientists from all sectors of space. 2133 Worlds in Evolution Program enables students to witness firsthand, various eras in the life cycle of developing planets. 2134 Like many planets in the Federation, the Milky Way Galaxy itself contains "faults" that cause violent disruptions. After years of study the mystery novas in Sector 27 are found to be caused by these forces. 2135 The theory of molecular re-integration achieves a major breakthrough with the first successful transmission of organic life. 2136 Funding for a new generation of warp ships not approved. Horizon and Marshall-classes remain first line of defense. 2137 After 50 years, the UFP has matured into a stable, ever growing alliance of star systems. 2138 Interplanetary war near neutral zone causes first tension between the Federation and the Romulan Empire since their war. This incident loosens the purse strings and funding for advanced class ships is appropriated. 2139 The old Earth-designed Edison-class research ships are finally phased out as the Palomar-class begins work on the infinite mysteries of space. 2140 :This reference date coincides with the early 2200s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ;stardate 1/4010 * The Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry is awarded for the first time by Starfleet. ( ) A new series of major antimatter refineries becomes available, taking up station at various locations in Federation territory. First major wave of settlements into the Triangle. ( }}) 2141 Intelligent flying humanoids are discovered on Alpha Virginis II, a planet located in Sector 14C. 2143 UFP study reports research into planetary weather control paying big dividends as once unproductive worlds turn productive. The Klingons seize their first Federation ships. It will be another 8 years until a Federation ship survives such an encounter to report the Klingons' existence to Starfleet. ( ) 2144 The opulent Stellarford-class star-liner enters service. These liners have double the passenger capacity and much longer range than any commercial ship in space. 2145 The new generation star-liners quickly make We Jewel Stars of Corona Major, and other remote stellar wonders, big tourist attractions. 2146 Born: Richard Daystrom, renowned physicist and developer of duotronics. 2147 Invention of medical tricorder allows instantaneous diagnosis of Rigellian plague, saving many lives. 2148 First new major ship class in 43 years, the Tritium, proves to be unworkable. This unfortunate design costs Starfleet billions of credits, and results in some of its highest personnel being discharged from service. 2149 The failure of the Tritium-class results in a crash R&D program for a replacement. Even still, it will take years. Category:Timeline